The girl who knew
by Speedster Ally
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru arrive at school and everyone staring at Yuki. Whats with everyone staring? Kyo and Yuki are hoping that know one knows the secret. Or do they?  Suck at Summarys
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fruits Basket or anything about Fruits Basket. I wrote this for fun. I only own the plot. :)**

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV<p>

I woke up and headed to the kitchen to see what Miss Honda was cooking for breakfast today. Kyo came right behind me and pushed me into a wall.

"Haha damn rat." Kyo said.

"Shut up." I replied. I wanted to do something back, but I didn't want Miss Honda worry this early.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Shigure reading the newspaper at the table, Miss Honda was making eggs and Kyo was about to punch me. I caught his hand and twisted it. He was about to punch me again, but Miss Honda said something.

"Breakfast is really." Miss Honda said placing the plates of eggs on the table.

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a glass and poured some milk into it. I walked to the table and sat right next to miss Honda."Thank you Miss Honda." I said.

"It's nothing."

"Why do you always call her that? Are you allergic to her first name or something?" Kyo asked.

"No, It's nice to say it that way."

"Well why don't you say that to everyone?" Kyo asked another stupid question.

I didn't answer that question. I didn't want to say that I liked miss Honda more than the other girls in the school.

We all ate the tasteful eggs in peace. After I finished the eggs I put the dish by the sink and went upstairs to get my books for school. I grabbed a couple of extra notebooks for the student council meeting after school. I walked back downstairs and waited for Kyo and Miss Honda is finish getting ready.

"Oh Yuki, Hatori stopped by today and dropped off this. He said he wasn't going to be around for two weeks." Shigure said handing my inhaler to me.

"Ok thanks."I took my inhaler and place it in one of the pockets in my bag.

Miss Honda and Kyo came back downstairs with their school supplies. We all walked to school, which is about two kilometers away. When we entered the school building everyone was staring at me. It was normal for some people to stare, but the whole student body too? Kyo, Miss Honda, and I looked confused. I had no idea what happened for everyone to stare at me.

"What did you do this time you damn rat?" Kyo asked.

"I didn't do anything you stupid cat. If I did I would of just blamed it on you."

Everyone turned around and runs away. Now I was even more confused. It was Monday and if I did something wrong last week someone would have told me.

"What was that all about?" Miss Honda asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"I do." A girl appeared behind a locker door. She had the girl's school uniform on with a long skirt. Her hair was black and it went to her shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" The girl said. She walked closer to us.

"Yea." Kyo said.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to you cousin." She said.

"Yes and how did you know we are cousins?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Good, bad, or just plan stupid? Please tell me :)<strong>

**Love, 13Raven13 keep on reading  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Look its the next chapter! Yay! Thanks **Vamp-Fledging, Chiruno-Chan, and TwistedAnimal for the awesome comments! :)**  
><strong>

**I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters. I only own my character and the plot. I wrote this for fun and for people to read.**

* * *

><p><span>Normal Point of View<span>

"How do I know you? Ha! You got to be kidding me?" She said.

"Um… No I'm not." Yuki replied.

"Well then… I'm Kaminari Fuji, your cousin, Hatori's sister's daughter."

"Hatori has a sister?" Kyo said with a surprised look on his face.

"He never talks about his past does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Yuki said.

"I thought so. Where is he? Is he at his house?" She asked.

Kyo and Yuki shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know where Hatori was now or anytime of the day.

The school bell rang to go to first class. Yuki just stood there thinking. What was he going to do now that everyone in the whole school knew his secret?

"Hey rat! Quit day dreaming!" Kyo said as he waved his hands in Yuki's face.

Yuki grabs Kyo's hand and twists it to the right. "Don't do that again." Yuki said let going of Kyo's hand.

"Hey! I'm sure that you don't want to be late for class." Kaminari said.

Yuki just stared at Kaminari and she stared back. "Um, I hope you can fix this mess you did." Yuki said to her.

She rubbed her head like she was nervous or something "Yea about that… I thought you can do that part." She said smiling.

"W-what? You think we can solve the damn problem you made?" Kyo said.

"Hey! I thought this happens a lot! Damn you!" Kaminari said running out of the school building.

"Look what you did now, stupid cat." Yuki said looking down.

"What I did? It was her damn fault! Wait where she go?"

Yuki pointed to the outside where he could barely see Kaminari running away. The second bell rang and that means Kyo and Yuki were late for class. Well Kyo and Yuki didn't go to class they went home and tell Shigure what happened.

They walked back and not even a peep was said from them. Yuki wanted to tell Tohru that he wasn't going to be at school anymore for today. He couldn't, if he did a teacher would have caught him skipping school. Shigure was in his office writing his manuscript which was due tomorrow.

"You two are home early." Shigure said. "Wait wheres Tohru?"

"At school..." Yuki said looking down.

"OK. What happened?"

"Hatori's sister's daughter happened!" Kyo said walking in the room.

"Hatori's sister's daughter? I don't remember Hatori having a sister."

"Well tell that to Kaminari Fuji!"

"Fuji you say? That name sounds familiar. Well just the last name."

"So Hatori has a sister?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't say that. I said that the name sounded familiar."

It was quiet for like thirty minutes or so until the front door opened. Everyone walked to the door to see.

"Hello. The door was unlocked so I let myself in." The visitor said.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the visitor? You ask... You will find out soon:)<strong>

**Love, 13Raven13 please comment! Is it good, bad or just plan stupid? I love feedback:)  
><strong>


	3. The Visitor

**Hi again! It's me, 13Raven13! Yup its here the chapter that you have been waiting for! Drum roll please. –Drums start to play- Chapter 3! Thank you.**

**I don't own anything about Fruits Basket or the characters, except Kaminari Fuji and I own the plot! Thanks for the comments people!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Normal Point of View<span>

The visitor entered the Shigure's house without knocking on the door. Shigure was surprised that the visitor was someone that he didn't know. A high school girl entered his house.

"Hey Sohmas!" She said.

"Kaminari? How did you find us?" Yuki asked with a confused look on.

"I followed you here. I stopped behind a tree after I ran away." She said.

"You what?" Kyo said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I followed you guys here!"

"So this is Hatori's niece, you been talking about?" Shigure asked.

"Yup! That's me. So you must be friends with my uncle?" She asked.

Shigure stood there in shock. Can she read memories or something? That's what everyone was thinking. The door opened again and Tohru walked in. School must been finished when they were talking.

"Hello Miss Honda. I'm sorry that I left school without telling you." Yuki said when she walked in the house.

"Its fine. Um... Hello Kaminari." She said.

"Hey. Your um... I don't your name. What is it?" Kami asked.

"Its Tohru Honda." Tohru said holding out her hand to shake.

"Well nice to meet you Tohru. Well anyway I have to go. If I'm not home by four my mom is going to worry, so bye." Kami said waving and leaving the house.

Tohru pulled her hand back to her side.

"Well she was... different from what I expected." Shigure said walking to his office.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all looked at each other in confusion. What was Shigure talking about? How is she different?

* * *

><p><span>Kaminari's Point of View<span>

I left Yuki's and Kyo's house without telling them what I wanted them to know. I just kept walking home even though I didn't know where I was going. I was in the middle of the woods.

"Dammit!" I said walking passed the same tree for the third time.

I turned around and I heard a car engine. A car in the middle of the forest? Well there was a house... maybe I can get back to town. I followed the black car behind the bushes. Then it finally stopped, but I was still in the forest. Then I saw the house I just left from.

"Dammit! How come this woods is the hardest place to get out of?"

I saw a guy get out of the driver side. He had jet black hair and a white lab coat on. Was he a doctor or something? He locked the car and walked into the house. I wanted to follow him in to see who he was, but I told Yuki and the others that I had to leave. I didn't care.

"Whatever I'm going in." I said to myself walking to the house. I knocked on the front door, hoping that I get to see who he is.

Seconds later of standing there staring at the door, the door opened up and Yuki was there in the doorway.

"Hello Kaminari. I thought that you had to leave?" Yuki said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey its me again and this is the end of chapter 3! I had some trouble writing this one. I hoped you liked it.<strong>

**A writer, 13Raven13 Please comment. I love feedback. Was it good, bad, or just simply bad?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! It's me, 13Raven13! I know I haven't posted anything for some time, but the good news is that I'm back with a new chapter! I own anything about Fruits Basket or the characters, except Kaminari Fuji and I own the plot! Thanks for the comments people! **

* * *

><p><span>Normal Point of View<span>

"Well I kind of got lost…" Kaminari said.

"Oh. I could walk you home, if you like." Yuki said.

"Um… Ok."

Yuki was about to close the door, but Shigure said something.

"Yuki who are you talking to?"

"Kaminari Fuji." Yuki said turning around and seeing Shigure in the door way.

Kaminari jumped when she saw Shigure in the doorway.

"Did I scare you Kaminari?" Shigure asked. He didn't wait for an answer and went back inside and talked to Hatori.

Kaminari was about to answer Shigure's question, but he left. "Can you show me the way, Yuki?" Kaminari said smiling.

"Yes." Yuki said. He went inside to grab his jacket and told Shigure that he was going out.

"With your girlfriend?" Shigure said laughing.

"What? No." Yuki said slamming the front door shut. He walked to Kaminari side and they started walking to her house.

"Thanks Yuki for walking me… I would be home by now, but I get lost easily." She said.

"Oh." Yuki said not showing any emotion.

The rest of the way to Kaminari's house was silent. Yuki dropped her off at her house and started to walk back home. It started to downpour when he got to the woods.

"Great." He said to himself. He walked to his secret base and covered it with a blue tarp. When he finished he was soaked and cold. He headed home again.

The door opened to Shigure's house and Yuki appeared in the doorway. He was dripping wet when he entered the house. He wondered if Hatori was still here. He couldn't see that his car was still in the driveway in the yard. He could hear shigure in the living room with Hatori talking about something.

"So that girl is related to you?" Shigure said.

"Yes, but I erased her memory and my sister's too. I don't understand how she can remember everything aboout us." Hatori said.

"Is that possible? I mean that making someone forget about the curse, but not really forgetting it?" Shigure asked.

"It never happened before. This is the first time I ever seen it before."

Yuki started to figured what Hatori and Shigure were talking about. They were talking about Kaminari Fuji. Were they going to erase her memory again or let her remember everything about them? Yuki wanted to know more, but didn't want them to know that he was listening to they conversion, but he didn't need to. He just went to his room.

Hatori looked at the clocked and notice that is was eight at night. "I have to go and make sure that Akito is feeling ok. She had a fever this morning. Good night Shigure." Hatori said getting his things together.

"Night Hatori. Oh tell Aya I said hi." HSigure said helping Hatori.

Hatori left the house and drove back to the Souma estate.

* * *

><p><strong> How was it? Good, bad, or pain stupid? Feedback would help me to fix it.<strong>

**Love, 13Raven13**

**P.S Always wearing the bracelet. :)**


End file.
